Love changes EVERYTHING
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: DONT JUDGE ME I LOVE THIS STORY XD Wisty is captured by the N.O...again...and who else should appear but the ever sexy Pearce. What happens when Wisteria Allgood starts falling for her captor? SERIOUSLY I FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY I'M A GENIUS XD btw PEARCE ISN'T IN THE FUCKING CHARRY LIST SLKJVNW;IOVNEWJVNSJVNNFNVKNA :O outrage
1. Chapter 1

Where's Whit? Where am I? Is he okay? Am I gonna be okay? What is this place? These are all questions that ran through Wisty's mind as she glanced around at her surroundings. It was definitely an N.O. facility. It was dark and dank but still had that sterile hospitaly smell that was all too familiar by now. In the pale gray cell was a small squeaky bed that looked to be not very comfortable, a door in the corner that, by the shadows cast through the seams of it, were bolted shut multiple times, and a small chair. A sound outside her cell made her become instantly alert. The bolts in the door were lifted and it flew open with a heavy thud as it hit the wall.

The light from the outside world blinded her but as her eyes adjusted who did she see standing in the doorway?  
Who stood there with flawless posture?  
A perfect New Order uniform?  
And slicked back platinum blonde hair?  
You guessed it.  
Pearce.

He walked over to the chair, twirled it around and sat with his legs on either side in one smooth motion, facing her where she now stood in the far corner. Sneering down at her he said, in a menacing voice, "Hello Wisteria."

Glaring, she asked, "Where is my brother?"

Pearce's face sank slightly, "Sadly we were unable to catch him. So we'll simply have to do what we can with you."

Wisty tried to keep her breathing normal, "And what exactly are you going to do with me?"

Pearce stood and walked over to the door and closed it tight, turning back to her, "I am supposed to question you. I am supposed to get information out of you." He walked towards her and pressed her back against the wall "But that's not really what I'm here for."

Wisty's heart was racing and she tried to get herself under control, "So what exactly are you here for?"

A grin slipped onto his face as his hands found her waist. He pressed his body to hers and put his lips close to her ear, "What do you think Wisteria?" Without another word he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately.

It took about two seconds to get over her shock.  
And knee him in the balls.  
Hard.

He dropped to the ground in agony while she filled her air with lungs and staggered away from him. She ran to the door, hoping it hadn't been bolted shut. It was a futile atempt. Just as she was got to the door Pearce was back on his feet, snatching a fistful of her long orange hair. She flew back onto the bed and Pearce held her down by her throat.

"I have to say Wisteria that wasn't very nice. I wasn't aware you played dirty."

Wisty scratched at the hand at her throat to no avail, "I play to survive. You should know that by now."

He sneered and stood up, slaming her head into the matress as he went. As he got to the door it opened and he turned back to her, "Enjoy your dinner Wisty." He threw a peice of stale bread onto the floor in front of her, "I'll be back tomorrow to continue our little session. Perhasp you'll be more cooperative." And with that the door slammed shut and bolted once again. Wisty sat up and forced herself not to gag, feeling disgusted.

Not because she had to eat stale bread.  
Not because he had kissed her.

Not because he promised to return tomorrow.

But because she thought she actually may have liked it, and secretly hoped he kept his word.

**(Alright so any thoughts? Should I continue writting this or should I just keep fantisizing in my own head. Seriously you have no idea how many times this scene has gone through my head...I LOVE PEARCE HE'S AN EVIL SON OF A BITCH BUT I FUCKING LOVE HIM 8D *googly eyes*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wisty wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the door to her cell open. She had spent how ever long it had been laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Pearce walked in, eyeing the piece of stale bread still lying on the floor, with a metal water bottle in his hand. Kicking the door closed behind him, he sat at the foot of her bed, holding the water bottle out to her. "I figured you would be too stuborn to eat the bread so I brought you this to keep your strength up."

She glanced at the bottle and rolled onto her side facing the wall, "I'm not stupid. It's obviously poisoned."

He sighed dramatically and unscrewed the top. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her onto her back, "Look." He put the bottle to his lips and took a sip, swallowing with an audible gulp. "Not poison. Happy now?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, now I'm deffinately not drinking it. It's got New Order brat germs on it."

Pearce stood, looming over her angrily, "Fine then! I'm trying to keep you from starving to death, which, by the way, you would if it weren't for me doing my best to bring you food, and you refuse it everytime. Well if you're not going to drink it I will." He put the bottle to his lips again only to have it snatched away.

He looked over to see Wisty sitting up, holding the bottle by the neck with a soul face. "Alright jeez I'll drink it. God." She took a sip and raised her eyebrows, "What is this? Pop?"

He shrugged, "What? You don't like it?"

She shook her head, "No I do, I just thought...Well I thought it would be just plain water or some nasty kind of drink the other kids are made to drink." She took another long sip, thinking that after her next wuestion he would take it away. "So what is this supposed to be? A bribe? To make me tell you something?"

He shook his head, "Just thought you could use something to cheer you up."

She stood suddenly, "What's your deal? Last time you were throwing me around the room the second you came in but now you've been in here for like ten minutes and haven't even touched me. What's your angle? What are you trying to get from me? Why-" She was silenced by his lips, pressed firmly yet gently against her own. He pushed her back agains the wall gently and placed his hands on her waist, not making any move to put them anywhere else. Wisty didn't even notice at first that she had instinctively kissed back, but when she did she was more surprised then apalled (yes i know it's spelled wrong...i think...leave me alone). Every other time he had forced his lips onto hers it had been aggressive, his hands exploring everywhere they could reach.

This time was different.  
He was gentle.  
Gentle and Pearce are rarely used in the same sentence and when it was there was a negative in there somehwere.

But for some reason, he was no longer forcing himself on her. She could easily slip away...If she wanted to. Which, in case you all didn't realize by now, she really didn't. Instead she found herslef pressing closer to him, deepening the kiss. Somehow in the midst of all this they ended up laying on the bed, Pearce on top of her. After a moment they broke appart, gasping for breath. Pearce dropped to his side and Wisty rolled onto hers, facing away from him.

He smirked down at her once they had their breathing back to normal, "That wasn't so bad was it?" He traced little designs on her shoulder as she spoke.

She chuckled a quietly, "I guess I've had worse."

He snorted and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, "You loved it. Admit that you loved it."

She smiled and used her arm as a pillow, "It wasn't all bad. Although," She rolled over onto her back to look up at him, "You need some practice."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk."

She giggled and sighed, sitting up and leaning back on her elbows, "So where do we go from here?" He just shrugged. She pursed her lips and took hold of his face in her hand, "You realize the The One's going to kill you right?" He nodded, or tried to. "If you can get me out of here I can protect you. Come with me, back to the freelanders, and help us kill The One Who Is The One."

He laughed, "Right, like anyone would accept me."

Wisty raised an eyebrow, "We accepted the Weasel."

He chuckled, "That's true. I think I can get you out, if you trust me enough."

She thought for a moment, "Bring me some real food first...then we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Wisty climbed into the passenger seat of the N.O. transfer vehicle they had gotten away in. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Pearce smirked, "I'm in a highly trusted position of the N.O. If I say The One wants someone transferred no one will give it a second thought."

Wisty laughed and leaned her chair back to give her more room, "I guess your twisted sense of loyalty saved my butt this time. Now hurry up and drive."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're being pretty bossy for someone who's butt I just saved."

She rolled her eyes, "Drive or I'll turn you into a weasel. Or better yet a rat, yeah I could manage a rat."

He chuckled and shook his head, throwing the van into gear, "You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."

She leaned back and stared straight ahead, "Just drive okay?"

He gave her leg an affectionate squeeze and started moving. After a few minutes Wisty still hadn't said anything or even moved. Pearce looked over, "Hey, what's going on?" He got no response. He pulled over under a bridge and got out, walking to her side and opening the door, "Wisteria?" Still no response. He wrapped his arm around her, leaning in. "What's going through your head? Is it something I did?"

She sighed, "It's not you I'm just worried that's all."

He kissed her temple, "Well stop. Everything will work out. Now smile."

She shook her head, "I don't feel like smiling right now."

He smirked, "Come on, just one smile." He poked both of her sides at once, causing her to jump.

"Ah!" She grabbed his tie and pulled his face close to hers, "Do that again and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

He chuckled, "Aw what's wrong Wisteria?" The tips of her hair caught flame and she practically growled. Pearce grinned, "There's the Wisteria I know."

She glared, "You're about this close to ratville buddy." He chuckled and walked to his side of the N.O. Transfer vehicle and got in, giving her leg a squeeze before moving.

They pulled up to Garfunkel's some time later and saw Whit, journal in hand, standing defensively in the door way. Wisty took hold of the door handle, "Stay here." She got out and slammed the door, giving her brother a clear view of her. He took a step toward her but was met by a crashing force as she ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Wisty!" He hugged her tightly, afraid to let go, "I thought I would never see you again. We were planning to try and break you out."

She nodded into to his chest, "I know, I knew you would try and come for me."

He looked down at her, "Who broke you out? I mean, did you do it by yourself?"

She shook her head and pulled away, "Don't freak out ok?" She turned toward the van and waved for Pearce to come out. He did and Whit almost attacked him then and there if it weren't for Wisty holding him back. "Whit don't. If it weren't for him I'd still be in a holding cell god knows where."

Whit growled, "So you bring him here? Don't you remember the reason we HATE him? He tried to KILL us!"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "He's changed Whit. He helped me get out, he risked his life for me."

Byron appeared behind Whit, "Wisty your brother's right. Pearce is The One's star pupil. This was reckless."

She sighed and walking over to stand by Pearce, "Whit, you trust Byron. We accepted him into our group of freelanders. Have you forgotten who ratted out our family in the first place? How is Byron any different from Pearce?"

Byron stepped forward, "Joining the N.O. was his choice, I was forced. Once an N.O. dog, always one."

Pearce shook his head, "This was a stupid idea. I'm obviously not wanted here."

He went to get into the van but Wisty grabbed his arm, "No. Whit, you have a decision to make." She stepped back into Pearce, his arm going around her waist, "Pearce stays or I go."

Whit looked torn. He took a deep breath, "There's no changing you mind on this is there?" She shook her head. "Fine he stays, for now. But I want him on a short leash." He turned and stomped into the department store with Byron.

Wisty turned to Pearce, "That was harder than I thought."

He wrapped both arms around her waist, lower his head to her ear, "You don't have to jeopardize your relationship with Your brother Wisteria."

She nodded, "I know, but I made a promise, and I keep my word."

He moved her hair to one side of her head and missed her neck, "My loyal girl. It's seems I got lucky."

She smiled, "Damn right you did."

He chuckled, "Narcissistic too, lucky me."

Wisty giggled and rolled her eyes, "Time for the hard part. Let's go meet the resistance." She pulled Pearce along into Garfunkel's.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I'm so sorry my lovelies, this took longer than I thought. I have had an insane case of writers block. Without further a due here's the story)**

Wisty sat in the chair in front of the desk in the Garfunkel's store manager's office, feet up on the desk, absently strumming an old guitar. She suddenly felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder and whipped around, swinging her guitar like an axe. Pearce caught the head of the guitar before it had a chance to imbed itself in the side of his head.

He chuckled darkly, "A little jumpy are we?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk toward the door only to be roughly yanked back into Pearce's arms.

After struggling for a moment she concluded that he wasn't going to let her go. "Being pretty rough; what happened to the new 'nice' Pearce?"

He shrugged, "He got bored."

He threw her back against the wall, though not as hard as she remembered him doing before, and grinned.

She shrugged, "Well that's too bad, I think I liked him better."

Pearce chuckled and leaned in close enough that his lips just barely grazed hers, "No you didn't."

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them beside her head. She pursed her lips, "Is it that obvious?"

He pressed his lips to her neck, murmuring into her skin, "Only to me."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Well then I guess that's alright." He nipped her neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to send a jolt through her body. She gasped and clenched her fists, still being held firmly on either side of her head.

The door to the office suddenly opened and Whit walked in, "Hey Wisty we gotta…Oh wow really guys?"

Wisty turned her head towards the door and sighed, "Knock much?"

Pearce pulled away crossed his arms over his chest, "Seriously Whitford."

Whit rolled his eyes, "Well _sorry_ if I didn't think you guys would be getting it on in here in broad daylight. Anyway, we need you out here, they're planning another search and rescue."

She sighed and pushed herself off the wall, "Whatever, come on Pearce."

"Actually, he can stay in here." Whit was blocking the doorway, glaring at Pearce.

Pearce simply laughed, "What's the matter? Scared?"

Whit's eyes narrowed, "I'm not, I can take you easily and we both know it. But the others don't want you in the room when we talk about what we're planning. They're convinced that you're only here with Wisty to spy on us for The One. I for one think that's exactly the case, and if you even _think_ of hurting her…" He walked up close to Pearce, getting in his face, "I WILL kill you."

Wisty rolled her eyes, "You're being an ass Whit." She took hold of Pearce's arm and glared, "Go on ahead I'll catch up in a minute."

"But—"

"Now!" Wisty shooed Whit out of the office and slammed the door behind him. She turned and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. "He's such a pain." She focused her eyes on Pearce and smirked, "But I guess you already knew that." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked back, "Yes, your brother is quite a pain. But then again you're no different."

She gasped and punched his shoulder, "I am so different."

Pearce raised an eyebrow, "Did you just hit me? You better apologize Wisteria."

She stepped back, smiling slyly, "And if I don't?"

He grinned, "I don't think you really have a choice." He backed her up against the door and put both hands on her side, leaning in close to her ear. "I seem to remember something quite interesting about you." He dug his fingers into her sides and she jumped, screaming. After a few moments of enjoying her writhing he stopped and let her breathe, "Now will you apologize?"

She glared, "I hate you, with a passion, you know that?" He grinned and was about to attack again when she stopped him. "Alright, alright I'm sorry for hitting you."

He smirked and kissed her neck again, "Good."

She sighed and leaned her head back, "I should go."

He backed away and nodded, "Yeah ok, go ahead I'll be in here when you get back."

Wisty nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. She hopped up and sat on the front counter with everyone else, "Alright I'm here, what's the plan?"

Whit turned on the screen above her head and they saw a news story, Wisty's picture beside the N.O. news woman's head. "Today at noon there will be an execution," The picture of her faded away to see two people standing in the old football stadium, handcuffed and gagged, "The One Who Is The One will relieve us of the burden of knowing the two people who created and raised Wisteria Allgood to be uncivilized, irresponsible abomination she is. Benjiman and Eliza Allgood have been tried and found guilty of treason against our great leader, and or it they are sentenced to death." Whit turned off the screen and everyone fell silent.

It took a moment to register what she had seen. But as soon as it did she was on her feet, "We're leaving. Now."

Byron stepped forward, "You aren't the leader Wisty, not this week."

She turned to glare at him, "I don't care who's the leader I'm saying we're going so we're going! If you won't go then fine I'll do it on my own." She walked right up Byron and lowered her voice, "I am not leaving my parents to die. If you've ever care for Whit and I, even the tiniest bit, you won't make us do this alone. Though knowing you, you will." She shoved him out of the way and walked into the office Pearce was in, "Come on we're leaving."

Pearce looked at her a bit confused, "Why? Where are we going?"

"To save my mom and dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**(ok so I know I kinda left this for a really long time but it wasn't my fault it's been crazy here and I haven't been sleeping well and I had writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. Without further a due here is the next chapter)**

It was a long drive to the execution, all of us praying that we got there in time. We were in the stolen N.O. transfer vehicle Pearce and I had arrived in. Whit sat in the front seat with Emmet, keeping watch for N.O. officers. Pearce and Byron sat in the back with me, staring awkwardly at each other.

Emmet called back to us, "Do you guys know what you're doing?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "Nope."

Byron laughed humorlessly, "Well that's encouraging."

Pearce piped up beside me, "I think I might have an idea."

Whit snorted sarcastically, "Oh joy we're saved!"

"Whit!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

I sighed and looked at Pearce, "Go on."

He thought a moment, "It hasn't been very long. Word of my betrayal can't have gotten much farther than the prison staff. If it hasn't that could give us the edge we need. You could walk right in there without issue."

I could hear the venom in my brother's voice, "Not a chance."

I ignored him, "You could walk us in as prisoners and let us loose when we got close enough. Pearce you're brilliant!"

Whit growled, "No! I am not following this New Order brat right into enemy hands."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Well…no…but I'm not walking right into a trap!"

I kicked the back of his seat, "Then you can stay behind!"

Byron, who had been silent through this whole argument, spoke up, "I don't think I'll be going either. I agree with Whit; this seems like a trap."

Emmet cleared his throat, "Yeah ditto. This is sketchy."

Pearce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Either you're with us or you're not. We can't get in and out with your parents alone. You all need to make a choice."

Whit glared into the rear view mirror, "And how can be sure that we can trust you?"

A smirk crept its way onto Pearce's face, "You can't."

Whit's glare turned to me and he pursed his lips, "There's no stopping you is there?" I shook my head and he sighed, "Fine, but if this is a trap I'm holding you responsible."

Once we got to the stadium I wasn't the least bit surprised to see the insane crowd of people. All the N.O. goons were in their identically crisp uniforms. All the 'good New Order' citizens were in their professional dark red suits; but they were in no way professional looking. Many screamed and jumped, lurching forward violently and ripping at the air in front of them trying to reach the stage. Two bodies stood there, on the stage, bags over their heads. The One appeared beside them and the crowd went quiet. No one shouted vulgar threats. No one jumped and grabbed at air. I'm sure no one even breathed. It was absolutely silent.

I turned to Pearce and brushed off his suit with my tied wrists, "That's our cue."

He smirked in that devious way he always did, a small glint in his eye, "Break a leg." He looked over my shoulder to my brother and Byron, both with tied wrists attached to mine by a stretch of rope, and winked, "Ready to go?"

Byron ducked his head and muttered pitifully, "No."

Pearce laughed menacingly and tugged on his end of the rope, "Too bad."

The One raised his hand in the air, demanding silence from an already silent audience. "People of the New Order, I stand before you with a mission! That mission is to rid you of the culprits of our City! The ones who made and raised the terrorist we know as Wisteria Allgood!" With that the bag ripped off the bodies' heads to reveal to face of Benjamin and Eliza Allgood, both resigned in their fate. "These two people are the reason for our City's peril! Were it not for them we would not live in fear! And now we shall no longer bear the burden!" He turned to the Allgood's and opened his arms.

His actions were cut short, however, by Pearce. He entered the stadium, with us trailing behind him, making as much of a commotion as possible, "Why only rid us of the parents? Why not rid us of the terrorist herself!" The crowd flew into an uproar again and began to close in on us, only to be driven off by the N.O. soldiers. We made it to the stage without issue, other than the looks given by The One as we ascended.

He welcomed Pearce with a wide, ominous smile, which he then turned to me. "It's been quite a while hasn't it Wisteria?" I said nothing and after minimal consideration spat at him. His smile melted away to anger and he grabbed me back the back of the neck roughly, turning to the citizens, "This is the girl! The girl who has threatened the serenity of our City! She is the cause of all your problems!" He threw me at my parents and threw his hands in the air, "Now you will watch her die!"

At those words the crowd went absolutely insane, but I paid no attention to them. I focused all my energy into breaking the cuffs off my father's wrists. He looked down at me, "What are you doing here?"

I ripped my hands apart and placed them on his cuffs, "What does it look like?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as I released him all hell would break loose, it was a blessing The One hadn't noticed the plan already. Sending a silent prayer to whoever was up there looking down on us, I released my power and my hands caught flame, heating the metal and snapping it off. I noticed all the N.O. guards approaching quickly and turned to Whit and Byron, "Now!" They broke free and turned on the guards, putting a shield between us and them, but managing to trap The One inside it with us. His technicolour eyes burned with fury and he screamed with rage. I released my mother and sent a blast of fire towards The One, long enough to distract him while we ran off. Pearce took my hand pulled me forward, heading towards the exit. As we got to the doors I turned back and sneered at The One. Making sure he could hear me over the sounds of the stadium I shouted, "Until nest time old man."

We piled into the vehicle and slammed the door, "Step on it Emmet!" And with that we were off.

**(So what did you guys think? Just a heads up the next chapter may have some spoilers from the newest W&W novel The Kiss (if you haven't read it read it you will love/hate/REALLY FUCKING LOVE it) so if you don't want to spoil it then I don't suggest you read the next chapter until you have read the book) **


End file.
